Turnabout Disease
by BlueVanillaDetective
Summary: After Dual Destinies, Mr. Eldoon is arrested for a murder caused by a fatal disease. The only antidote is in the hands of the criminal. Can the defense and prosecution work together to solve this mystery and catch the culprit before someone gets hurt? AthenaXSimon, ApolloXJuniper, EmaXKlavier. Disclaimer: I don't own the Ace Attorney series. CAPCOM does. A FEW CHAPTERS REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1: The Arrest

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ace Attorney characters.

Apollo's POV

After the UR-1 incident trial, in which Mr. Wright proved Blackquill and Athena innocent, Mr. Wright, Trucy, Pearl, Juniper, Athena, Blackquill, Mr. Edgeworth, and I had gone out for Eldoon's Noodles.

"Wow, Eldoon's noodles are getting saltier and spicier every time we come here!" exclaimed Trucy.

_(How is that possible?!_ _The last time we were here, I couldn't even take a single bite!_)

"Indeed, this dish is an improvement from prison food," praised Blackquill.

"So how does it feel to be a free man again, Prosecutor Blackquill?" Athena asked, putting an emphasis on the word "prosecutor."

"I feel as if I was testing out my beloved katana for the first time again," replied Blackquill. (_Is that the samurai's way of saying 'very happy'?_) He continued. "And you?" He asked, his hawk glaring at me.

(*GULP*…Nice hawk, nice hawk…)

"Don't be silly, Simon! For the last time, I didn't mind being on trial. If I were in Apollo's position, I would have put me on trial, too!" said Athena, giving me a discreet glare, which told me that if I kept apologizing, she would punish me harder than the hawk.

I tried my hardest, but I couldn't stop myself from flinching backwards, just a little bit.

"And how are you doing in school, Juniper?" Athena asked her beautiful…I mean, pretty!…best friend.

"I'm doing great! I love my judge's courses. Speaking of school…" Juniper looked at cellphone. "Oh, no!" she jumped. "I have a test in two days to study for! Thanks for the noodles, Mr. Wright! Bye, everyone."

Juniper hopped on her bicycle and pedaled away. (_Wow…she's fast._)

"Do you have to go too, Pearls?" asked Mr. Wright.

"Oh…yes!" said Pearls. "Thank you for the noodles. You should come and visit Kurain sometime, Mr. Nick. I'm sure your special someone would love to see you," she said, smiling as she watched Mr. Wright sputter before making her exit.

(_Special someone? What is she going on about?_)

As the rest of us finished our meals, Mr. Edgeworth turned to Blackquill. "Mr. Blackquill," he said. "There is still paperwork, on my part and on yours, to be done in regards to your transition back into the prosecutor's office. Shall we get started?"

"Yes, chief prosecutor," agreed Blackquill. "Until next time, Athena."

"Farewell to all of you," Mr. Edgeworth murmured as he and Blackquill left.

As Mr. Wright, Athena, Trucy, and I turned to leave, a siren wailed in the distance.

(_What is that for? Did someone get into a car accident?_)

To my surprise, the police car stopped a few meters near us. Detective Ema Skye stepped out and approached Mr. Eldoon.

(_Why is she here? Is she now a sanitation inspector?_)

Apparently not. She flashed her badge. "Mr. Eldoon, you are under arrest for the murder of Ms. Angie O' Genesis. You have the right to remain…"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" I yelled as Detective Skye ignored me and continued reading Mr. Eldoon his Miranda rights. (_Oops. I forgot to turn down the Chords of Steel, judging by the looks on the others' faces._)

As Mr. Eldoon was taken away, Trucy turned to Mr. Wright and said, "Daddy? How did Mr. Eldoon do it, if he's been here the whole time?"

Mr. Wright mused. "Hmm…that's an interesting point, Trucy. Let's go and find out more about this murder."

We made our way to the Visitor's Room, where Mr. Eldoon was standing behind the glass, his expression still horrified by the detective's accusation.

It softened when he saw us. Suddenly, he got down on his knees and clasped his hands together. "Please defend me!" he pleaded, on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

Mr. Wright looked at us and saw the decision on our faces. "Alright. We'll defend you. But tell us what you know about this crime."

Mr. Eldoon answered, "The victim, Angie O' Genesis, was a fairly regular customer of mine. She showed up yesterday, and had her usual bowl of noodles. Her body was found without any bruises or cuts."

"Then how did she die?" asked Athena.

"Apparently the detective found some kind of poison on the toxicology screen," replied Mr. Eldoon.

"But why did the police suspect you? Anyone could have poisoned her after she left your noodle stand," I said.

"That's true, but the only one who could have poisoned her would have to be a medical professional to know their poisons. Even though I'm not a doctor anymore, I still have knowledge on where different kinds of poisons can be found and how each one can be used," replied Mr. Eldoon, his features sagging with despair and exhaustion.

"Cheer up, Mr. Eldoon!" said Trucy, sensing the toll the case had taken on our client. "We'll investigate this mystery and get you out here!"

"Thank you, Trucy-doll…." was all Mr. Eldoon could say. Then he perked up.

"I heard the detectives say something about the crime scene being People Park."

"Don't worry, Mr. Eldoon. We'll prove your innocence!" I assured him. We left, determined to solve this conundrum and prove his innocence once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2: The Two Victims

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ace Attorney characters.

Athena's POV

We arrived at People Park. The first thing we saw was not the body, but a crowd of people hovering behind the crime scene tape. We tried unsuccessfully to get to the actual crime scene area, but people kept blocking us.

I took a page from Apollo's book and I shouted, "Excuse me! Defense team coming through!"

The crowd of people parted at the command.

(_Huh. I can't believe it actually worked._)

As we approached the body, I heard what seemed to be the tail end of an argument. By the look on the others' faces, it wasn't just my advanced hearing that allowed me to hear them.

"Fraulein Detective, as your boss, I must remind you that you must let me examine the crime scene," said Klavier Gavin, his expression purposely set to infuriate Detective Skye.

"Fine! Just don't let your glimmerousness contaminate this area!" Detective Skye shouted as she stomped away from Gavin. We followed her, although we kept out of range in case she decided to throw Snackoos at us.

"Excuse me," Mr. Wright cleared his throat. "Can we see the body?"

"Anything for you, Mr. Wright." replied Detective Skye, her shoulders relaxing as her breathing slowed down. (_Wow...her mood changed quickly at the sight of Mr. Wright. I wonder why?_)

She led us to an ordinary-looking ditch, except for the fact that, you know, THERE WAS A DEAD WOMAN LYING THERE.

Ms. Angie O' Genesis was about 30 years old. She was a slim brunette with olive-toned skin, wearing a midnight blue and white dress, which was covered in blood and mud. She also had a white earring embedded in her ear. She was lying on her back, as if she had collapsed. The only thing strange about the body was a tiny hole in her neck.

"Detective Skye!" Apollo called. "Did you see this mark on the body?"

"No," she replied. "I was too busy arguing with that glimmerous fop." She seemed irritated, and she chomped on her Snackoos. "MUNCH, MUNCH, MUNCH, MUNCH, MUNCH"

I decided to examine the crime scene, hoping to avoid getting hit by a Snackoo. As I walked, I noticed something glinting in the grass. As I went for a closer look, I noticed that it was a needle.

"Mr. Wright! I found something." I said, crouching down next to it. He came over to examine it.

"I think that the murderer used this to kill the victim." I said. "It looks like it could fit in that puncture wound in her neck."

Mr. Wright nodded and turned."Ema! Could something have been injected into the victim's body?" He called.

"Yes! I'll do an analysis to see if the needle and puncture wound match." Detective Skye said excitedly, coming to us to take away the evidence.

"Mr. Wright!" said Apollo from another part of the park. "I found these gloves in the trash can." He held up a pair of white latex gloves.

"Great," said Mr. Wright. "Give them to Ema. Maybe she can find something."

We handed all of the evidence we collected to Detective Skye.

"Well, I think that's all for today! There's really not much we can do until we get the results of the analyses back, since the noodle stand was closed for police investigation," said Mr. Wright. "The trial starts tomorrow, so everyone should go home and get a good night's sleep."

"Bye, Apollo, Mr. Wright, Trucy!" I left the office, hearing their "bye's" and "see you later's" as the door shut.

_Ah, another day at work._ I gave a contented sigh as I breathed in the fall air on my walk to my apartment.

As I rounded the corner to my street, I heard a shuffle behind me.

(_Hmm...__**what**__ is that? If it weren't for my ears, I don't think I would have heard it.)_

I turned around, but no one was there. I vaguely noticed that I was standing near a dark alley, but I was focused on finding the noisemaker.

"Apollo? Trucy? Is that you?" I asked, hoping it was a prank.

I didn't get an answer.

(_I must be more tired than I thought...I'm hearing noises coming from a nonexistent person._)

Shrugging, I turned to keep walking towards my apartment, but then I felt a stab of pain in my shoulder and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3: Stage 1 and Investigation

Please read and review! I would appreciate any constructive criticism that would help me to write better or ideas in case I happen to stumble upon writer's block.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ace Attorney characters.

Apollo's POV

The next day, Mr. Wright, Trucy, and I arrived at the Wright Anything Agency, ready to start a new day of investigating and to prepare for the trial.

"Hey," said Trucy. "Where's Athena? She's usually so energetic, and always the first one here!"

"I'll go check," I said, getting a little worried. As I made my way to Athena's apartment, I noticed a dark shape on the ground in the alley on her street.

(_! That looks like...!_)

I hurried closer, and upon seeing the body, I gasped.

It was Athena, slumped over on the ground.

At the Hickfield Clinic, Mr. Wright, Trucy, and I sat in the waiting room. The doctor walked in and motioned for us to go with him to a private office. He introduced himself as Dr. Cad Aver. He was tall and dark haired, with a barely noticeable scar on his face. He also had a lab coat, and I could see metal instruments sticking out of them.

Dr. Aver said, "While examining the patient, I found a puncture wound in her right shoulder. A nurse took a blood test from Ms. Cykes. A foreign substance was detected in her bloodstream. We do not know if it is fatal or not, so we would like to keep her under observation in the clinic."

"Hold it!" I shouted. "Did you just say, 'puncture wound'?"

"Yes," said Dr. Aver. "Why do you ask?"

"Mr. Wright," I said. "Do you think that this incident with Athena and the murder of Ms. Genesis are connected? Both victims have puncture wounds, after all."

"There is a possibility," replied Mr. Wright. "I'll call Ema and ask her to compare the tox screen and the puncture wound of the murder victim with those of Athena's."

All of a sudden, we heard a commotion going on outside the office. A flock of nurses was heading towards room 124. As soon as the doctor saw which room they were heading towards, he gasped. "That is Ms. Cykes' room!"

We rushed to the room to see the nurses trying to use paper towels to help Athena, who was now awake and bleeding profusely through her nose. About 20 minutes later, the nosebleed had stopped, the nurses filed out, and Athena, Mr. Wright, Trucy, and I were left in the room.

"Athena! What happened?!" asked Trucy.

"I was walking home, when I heard a noise. I started to turn around, but then I felt a sharp prick in my back. The next thing I know, I wake up with a nosebleed in this room!" said Athena, who was a little agitated. "What happened?"

"We think that you were injected with what killed Ms. Genesis," I explained.

"The doctors want to keep you under observation in case other complications arise," said Mr. Wright. "Will you be alright with that?"

"Sure, boss." Athena yawned, looking a little tired. Mr. Wright, Trucy, and I left her to rest.

Phoenix's POV

"What do we do now, Mr. Wright?" asked Apollo.

(_Hmm….that's a good question.)_

"I guess we do some more investigating," I said. "Where did you say you found her, Apollo?"

"In this alley," Apollo replied, as he led us to the scene of the crime.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Trucy. She pointed at something shining on the ground near a trash can.

I picked it up. It was a white pen, with faded red writing and a spot of mud on it. "Maybe it's a clue to who the perpetrator is."

Suddenly, my phone rang. It was Ema, saying that analysis of the puncture wounds of Athena and the murder victim proved that they were both made by the same type of needle, and that they matched the one found at People Park. She also mentioned that she would try to find the fingerprints of the criminal on the syringe.

"Hold it!" I said. "We found gloves at the crime scene too. What if the criminal used them so he wouldn't leave fingerprints on this evidence?"

"Good point," Ema replied, "but the power of science can overcome all obstacles! I'll just look for something else that can ID him." She hung up, excited over this new possibility.

Ah, Ema. Her love of science hasn't changed a bit since I met her 10 years ago.

"Well," said Apollo. "We should find out where that pen could have come from. I'll just stop by the library before I go home to see if I can find anything."

"Alright," I said. "We should get going so that we can get to the courtroom for Mr. Eldoon's trial. I wonder who's going to be prosecutor?"


	4. Chapter 4: Trial, Day 1 (TD1)

Please read and review! This is the first time I've ever written a scene taking place in court. I'd like some feedback on it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ace Attorney characters.

Apollo's POV

We were in the defendant's lobby. The only difference I could see in the room since the last trial was that there was a coat rack in the corner, with a dark coat on it.

(_Whose coat is this? This is the defense's lobby, not the whole court's!_)

I made a mental note of it, but my attention was on Trucy.

She was trying to calm Mr. Eldoon down. He was nervous, like he was ready to tear his hair-err, rather, his wig−out by the roots.

"Take a deep breath!" soothed Trucy. "Think about this trial like a magic show! You have to impress the audience with a cool, collected air!"

(_Um, this isn't a magic show. If the audience, or in this case the judge, doesn't hear some decisive evidence exonerating Mr. Eldoon, then he will hand down a guilty verdict!)_

"You're right, Trucy-doll," Mr. Eldoon said. He seemed to be a little more relaxed. I didn't have the heart to point out my earlier thoughts, although now I was impressed with Trucy's success.

(_How does she do that?! It must be her magician's nerves of steel in the face of a tough crowd…_)

"The trial is about to begin," said the bailiff. "Defendant and defense, please make your way into the courtroom."

"Court is now in session for the trial of Guy Eldoon," announced the judge.

"The defense is ready, your honor," said Mr. Wright.

"Ja," said Klavier Gavin, playing his signature air guitar. "The prosecution is ready to rock."

"Your opening statement, if you please, Prosecutor Gavin," said the judge.

"The victim, Angie O'Genesis, was found in a ditch close to the location of the defendant's noodle stand. She was found with a puncture wound in her neck. A syringe was found at the crime scene."

"Excuse my interruption, but did you just say…a syringe?" asked the judge.

"Ja. Its contents were analyzed, and it would seem that the poison inside the syringe was what killed the victim," explained Mr. Gavin. Murmurs and whispers were heard inside the court.

(_Poison? Isn't that a woman's murder weapon of choice? See? This is why I hate needles._)

"Order! Order in the court!" demanded the judge as he banged his gavel.

"The prosecution would like to submit it and the autopsy report as evidence," continued Mr. Gavin.

"Very well. The court accepts these pieces of evidence," the judge stated.

"As I was saying, only a medical professional could have administered the poison," continued Mr. Gavin.

"But I thought that the defendant worked at a noodle stand?" asked the judge.

(_Oh, no….I don't like where this is going…_)

"You are correct, Herr Judge. However, some digging made by the detectives at the precinct turned up an interesting fact. The defendant used to be a doctor, and would therefore know where to find the poison and how to administer it to the victim."

"Aha! So the defendant had the means to kill the victim!" cried the judge.

"Objection!" shouted Mr. Wright. "The prosecution is leading the court! What motive and opportunity did my client have to kill Ms. Angie O' Genesis?"

"Sustained," said the judge. "I got a little carried away. So, Prosecutor Gavin. What evidence do you have that supports your claim?"

"I believe that will become clear when we hear the testimony of a decisive witness," replied Mr. Gavin.

(_We have to discredit this decisive witness. Otherwise, Mr. Eldoon will be found guilty of murder and become a suspect in the assault on Athena!_)

Meanwhile, somewhere in the LAPD precinct…

"Yes! The power of science has shown itself once again!" beamed Detective Ema Skye.

She turned up nothing with the syringe, but she had found a definitive piece of evidence in the gloves. She then placed it in a plastic baggie labeled "Evidence". Next, she made her way from the precinct to the courthouse to show the evidence to the members of the court, which unfortunately included the glimmerous fop.

As she walked quickly to get it over with, she dropped a few things, not noticing a dark figure looming behind her. She bent over to retrieve them, when she felt a pain in her back.

(_What's happening? Why are the lights going out?_)

A mysterious figure picked up the dropped evidence bag and fled the scene.


	5. Chapter 5: Still TD1 and the 3rd Victim

Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ace Attorney characters.

Phoenix's POV

"The court calls this decisive witness to the stand," declared the judge.

A brawny man wearing a green jumpsuit, wrist bands, and a towel around his neck stepped up.

"Witness, please state your name and occupation."

"Jim Nast! I work as a personal trainer for the local gym!" bellowed Mr. Nast.

"Witness! There is no need to shout. You are in a courtroom, not a gym," said the judge.

"Sorry, your honor…..I'm so used to shouting at my trainees, sometimes I don't realize I'm doing it."

(_Geez…I wouldn't want this guy as my trainer._)

"Anyway, please give us your decisive testimony."

"Sure!"

Witness Testimony

1\. I was waiting in line at the noodle stand, since I was hungry after a recent workout.

2\. I heard the defendant and the victim arguing over something.

3\. The victim then took her bowl of noodles and sat at the table.

4\. She ate them, then left the table.

5\. She was stumbling around, then she collapsed into a nearby ditch.

"I see," said the judge. "The victim had her final meal and then collapsed. Mr. Wright, your cross examination, please."

(_Was there something wrong with the testimony I just heard?)_

As I went over the testimony in my head, something struck me as odd.

"Mr. Nast," I said, "are you insinuating that the victim died as a result of something in her meal?"

"Yes," said Mr. Nast, "I saw it happen with my own eyes!"

"Objection!" I said. "The autopsy report shows that the victim died of poison injected into her bloodstream."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" cried Mr. Nast, as he pulled nervously at his towel.

"That's correct!" cried the judge. "Witness, explain yourself!"

"Maybe I got that part of my testimony confused…..that must be it," mumbled Mr. Nast.

(_Such a contrast from his yelling earlier…_)

"I will give you another chance," said the judge. "Please correct your testimony."

Witness Testimony

1\. I was waiting in line at the noodle stand, since I was hungry after a recent workout.

2\. I heard the defendant and the victim arguing over something.

3\. The victim then took her bowl of noodles and sat at the table.

4\. She ate them with a glass of wine, then left the table.

5\. She stumbled around, and left. I didn't see her after that.

"Mr. Wright, you may start your cross-examination."

As I went from statement to statement, Apollo said, "Hold it! Mr. Nast, can you repeat your fourth statement?"

"Sure, why not?" said Mr. Nast. "She ate them **with a glass of wine**, then left the table."

"Gotcha!" exclaimed Apollo. His bracelet had tightened at those words. "Mr. Nast, I'm afraid that you have a nervous habit which gives you away when you try to lie. You tighten your grip on that towel around your neck."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Mr. Nast as he pulled on the towel.

"Hold it!" said Klavier Gavin. "What's so strange about the victim having a glass of wine with her meal?"

"Well," I answered, "A toxicology screen was used to determine that the poison inside the syringe was used to kill the victim. If she had consumed alcohol in the last 24 hours of her life, it would have shown up on the toxicology screen as well!"

"That's correct!" said the judge. "Well, I suppose this means that I can hand down a verdict."

"Objection!" Mr. Gavin shouted. "Just because the defendant couldn't have killed the victim by poisoning the noodles doesn't mean that the defendant didn't use the needle after this witness left!"

"I suppose that's true as well," sighed the judge.

Just then, there was an interruption in the trial.

"Your honor!" shouted the bailiff. "There has been another victim: Detective Ema Skye!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" exclaimed Apollo.

"NOOOOOOOO WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!" said Mr. Gavin.

"….I believe that this means that the trial will have to resume tomorrow. The prosecution and the defense will have to investigate further. If the same criminal has been attacking victims while court is in session, then it cannot be the defendant, who has been in his seat the entire time. I cannot hand down the verdict until all of the facts are made clear to the court. Court is adjourned for today," said the judge, bringing down his gavel.


	6. Chapter 6: Double Drama

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ace Attorney characters.

Apollo's POV

After today's trial, Mr. Gavin, Mr. Wright, Trucy, and I rushed to the Hickfield Clinic. The receptionist told us that Detective Skye was put into the same room as Athena. Apparently, the clinic was thinking of reserving a room just for those affected by the substance in the syringe.

We headed down to the room. When we got there, we found Mr. Blackquill sitting by Athena's bed, murmuring something into her ear. There was a bouquet of daffodils and daisies on the mini table next to her.

When she saw us, her eyes widened. She gasped. "Mr. Wright! Detective Skye was put into the bed next to mine," she exclaimed, pointing to the bed hidden by a curtain next to her.

(_Wow. It's like she's still the same Athena, without the poison! I'm impressed with her strength…and her immunity system._)

Mr. Gavin made a beeline for Detective Skye, with Mr. Wright, Trucy, and I on his heels. She was awake, looking deep in thought about something.

"Fraulein Detective! Are you alright?" asked Mr. Gavin. He looked very worried.

(_Hmm…is there something going on between the two of them?_)

"Ugh! You fop! I was just trying to remember something important!" exclaimed Ema, who seemed irritated by his presence.

(_Never mind….I guess not._)

"Well, Ema," asked Mr. Wright, "Did you find something that could help us ID the criminal?"

"Aha! That's it! I found a strand of hair in the gloves. I didn't have time to analyze it yet. It should be in my backpack," said Ema.

Trucy and I pounced on the bag. "There's nothing here," Trucy said.

"What?! Scientifically speaking, I am 100% sure I put it in my bag!" Ema cried.

"Maybe you dropped it, Fraulein," suggested Mr. Gavin. Ema glared at him in response.

"I got it!" I exclaimed. "What if you dropped it, and while you were picking it up, you were attacked by the criminal?"

"Yes! Now I remember it!" Ema smiled, having cleared up the confusion. Then suddenly, she coughed.

"Are you alright, Fraulein Skye?" asked Mr. Gavin.

She was too busy coughing to answer. When she pulled her arm away, I could see the flecks of red on her lab coat sleeve.

Then, on the next bed over, Athena started moaning as she grabbed her head in pain.

Trucy ran to get the nurse. When she came back, the nurse shooed us out and said, "Dr. Aver would like to speak with you about something."

As I went to the office, I noticed mud on the floor.

(_Hmm…I wonder where it came from._)

Today, Dr. Aver was wearing a T-shirt and some jeans.

(_Why isn't he wearing his lab coat?_)

He brightened when he saw us. "Hello," he said. "We have discovered some new information about the substance in the syringe. It is something that I have never seen before, so I have taken the liberty of naming it the Death Virus. The reason for this is because it is most likely the fifth and last stage of the disease. The first stage is the expulsion of blood, the second is the onset of migraines, the third is nausea and dizziness, and the fourth is unconsciousness. Luckily, it is not airborne-it can only be transmitted by needle."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" I said. "You mean, Athena and Detective Skye could die?!"

Even without Athena or Widget, I could tell that I wasn't the only one horrified by the thought.

As we walked out of the building, Mr. Blackquill stopped us. "Wright-dono," he said, "our two sides of the courtroom must come together in an effort to battle this unjust criminal before any more possible casualties are made."

"I couldn't agree more," said Mr. Wright.

"Fortunate," said Mr. Gavin. "Prosecutor Blackquill and I will inform Herr Edgeworth about the situation. Meanwhile, you, your daughter, and Herr Forehead should go and do some more investigating."

"Sounds like a plan!" Trucy said. We headed off in different directions. I headed towards the library to find out more about the pen, Mr. Wright and Trucy went to the Detention Center to talk to Mr. Eldoon, and Prosecutor Blackquill and Prosecutor Gavin headed towards the Prosecutor's Office to tell Mr. Edgeworth about the situation.


	7. Chapter 7: An Old Lady & Two Old Friends

Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ace Attorney characters.

Phoenix's POV

Trucy and I entered the Detention Center. Mr. Eldoon was in the same position he was in before, but he seemed slightly more cheerful.

"Mr. Eldoon, how are you?" Trucy asked.

"Trucy-doll…after that trial yesterday, I know I have the best defense possible. When I get out of here, I'll make my saltiest and spiciest noodles for you and your defense team as my way of saying thanks!" Mr. Eldoon said.

Trucy looked excited at this bit of news.

"Mr. Eldoon, can I ask you a question?" I asked. "Why were you and the victim arguing?"

"Oh," said Mr. Eldoon, "Um, no reason…."

All of a sudden, I saw one red Psyche-Lock appear.

(_My magatama! It's glowing!_)

"Alright…." I said. "Well, we should be leaving now, Trucy."

She gave me a strange look, but she followed me without asking.

As we walked outside, I asked, "Trucy, do you mind if we stop by the noodle stand?"

"No," she said. "But why? No one's working there right now, and it's closed for investigation, isn't it?"

"Now it's open," I said. "And you'll see why when we get there."

When we arrived at the noodle stand, I went for a nearby table with what appeared to be a bowl of noodles. "This must be the victim's last meal," I said. I saw some of what looked like shrimp at the bottom of the bowl. (_Hmm….I wonder if this has anything to do with the argument between the victim and Mr. Eldoon…_)

Trucy and I went back to the Detention Center.

"Mr. Eldoon," I said, holding out my magatama. "Did you and the victim argue because of this?" I asked while presenting the bowl of noodles. Sure enough, his Psyche-Lock broke.

(_Wow...that was probably the fastest I've ever seen a Psyche-Lock break!_)

"Yes," he said. "She didn't want shrimp, but I insisted that she just take the bowl and not eat the shrimp. I had a long line of customers behind her, which included the witness from earlier today."

"I believe that concludes all of my questions," I said.

"Daddy!" said Trucy. "We have to go to People Park to do some more investigating."

"You're right," I said. "Let's go."

As we made our way to the entrance to People Park, Apollo ran up to us.

"Mr. Wright," he gasped, a little out of breath, "I found out more about the pen we found. It came from a medical institution. See? There's a red cross designed on it. I will keep searching so I can narrow it down and find out where it came from. But now, I think I'll join you in investigating here."

"Okay," I said. "Maybe three pairs of eyes will be better than two."

As we walked in, I heard a familiar voice call out: "Edgey-poo!"

Turning around, I saw Ms. Oldbag rush up to a certain red clad, cravat wearing prosecutor, who looked horrified. However, being the gentleman that he is, he didn't say anything to make her leave.

"I am so glad you're here!" continued Ms. Oldbag. "I was so afraid when I saw what happened two nights ago! But I feel safer, now that you're here!"

"Hold it!" I said. "Did you just say **two nights ago**?"

She pretended that she didn't hear what I asked.

"Ms. Oldbag," Edgeworth cleared his throat. "Please tell us what happened two nights ago."

"Of course!" she said. "Anything for you, Edgey-poo!"

"Ngggggghhhh," muttered Edgeworth.

"I saw a woman come into the park. She looked like she had just gotten out of an argument. She went over by that ditch. Suddenly, a man came up behind her with something shiny and pushed it into her neck. Then, she fell into the ditch and laid there. She didn't get up again," testified Ms. Oldbag.

With this information in mind, Edgeworth, Trucy, Apollo, and I went over to the ditch. It was muddy, but I saw something white. When I picked it up, I saw that it was an earring. (_This white earring…where have I seen something like this?_)

"Oh!" Apollo said. "This must be the earring lost by the victim as she fell down. This proves that she was here on the night of the murder. And this mud….looks like the mud on this pen!"

"What is Mr. Justice talking about, Wright?" asked Edgeworth.

I told him where the pen came from.

Edgeworth called, "Detective Gumshoe!"

When he came, I said, "Long time, no see!"

Gumshoe said, "Hey, pal! I'm just here to step in for Detective Skye while she's at the clinic."

"Gumshoe," Edgeworth ordered. "Please take a mud sample from this ditch. Then, make sure that the mud in this ditch matches the mud on this pen."

"Yes, sir!" He exclaimed. He took the sample, tripped without dropping it, and ran off to the LAPD lab to get it analyzed and compared. (_Ah, Gumshoe...you haven't changed a bit._)

"By the way," said Edgeworth. "Prosecutor Blackquill and Prosecutor Gavin have decided that they will remain in the clinic should the victims' conditions worsen. Another prosecutor will take charge in the trial tomorrow. There is still a debate in the Prosecutor's Office as to whom, but I thought I should warn you."

"Alright. Thank you for your help, Mr. Edgeworth," said Apollo.

"You're welcome. I will get the results sent to you tomorrow before the trial," said Edgeworth.


	8. Chapter 8: Trial, Day 2 (TD2)

Read and review, but no flames, please!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ace Attorney characters.

Phoenix's POV

We were in the defendant's lobby. (_Hmm...has something changed in this room?_) I scanned the plant, the bench, and the framed picture. My eyes landed on the empty coat rack.

(_Aha! But is this significant in any way?_)

Suddenly, my phone rang, bringing me out of my thoughts. I could hear the Steel Samurai theme song, a ringtone that my old assistant Maya set to let me know whenever Edgeworth called. I picked it up and listened.

"Wright," said Edgeworth, "the results came back on the mud analysis. The mud on the pen is a match for the mud in the ditch."

"Thank you." I hung up. "This means that whoever had this pen is probably the criminal. He must have gotten it muddy as he attacked Ms. O'Genesis and then dropped it as he attacked Athena!" I told Apollo and Trucy.

"Well," said Apollo. "We'll figure out where the pen came from later. Now, we have a trial to continue!"

Apollo's POV

"Court is in session for the trial of Guy Eldoon," stated the judge. "Is the defense ready?"

"Yes, your honor," said Mr. Wright.

"It appears that Prosecutor Gavin has stepped down from the prosecutor's bench. Is the replacement prosecutor ready?"

"…..Phoenix Wright."

"Today will be the day that I will defeat you and achieve my perfect victory!" declared the vaguely female prosecutor. Her frilly clothing reminded me of Mr. Edgeworth's cravat.

"Both the defense and prosecution appear to be ready." declared the judge. "I believe a full summary of yesterday's trial is in order. We had a so-called decisive witness tell us about what he saw at the restaurant. However, it has been determined that the witness did not see what happened after an argument between the defendant and the victim. After an interruption in the court, I ordered both sides to investigate further because a crime was committed using the same M.O. while the defendant was still in his seat. Today, we shall hear the results-"

The sound of a whip silenced the judge. "Cease your babbling! Just get on with the trial," said the prosecutor as she held her whip, "or you will experience the whipping of a lifetime!"

Mr. Wright quietly explained to me, "That is Prosecutor von Karma. She was a prosecuting prodigy at age 13. Her father took Edgeworth in and became his mentor. She and I had a few trials together, and she is determined to win against me. Be careful of what you say; she will use any excuse to whip you."

(_She was a little younger than Trucy when she became a prosecutor?!_)

I gulped. This woman was scary and smart. This was not usually a good combination. I couldn't tell who was scarier− Prosecutor Von Karma or Prosecutor Blackquill.

"Anyway," continued Prosecutor von Karma, "I believe that the defendant can still be the criminal even if he did not leave his chair during the trial, and I will prove it with the help of a witness who was in the gallery watching the proceedings!"

(_Really? I wonder who could that be?_)

"Witness! Take your place at the stand!" ordered Prosecutor von Karma.

A brown haired man with a goatee stepped up. He was wearing jeans that were a little too short and an orange jacket on top of T-shirt, which seemed to be designed with squares, all of which had eyes. He grinned when he saw Mr. Wright.

"Nick!" he said, "Long time, no see!"

"Larry? What are you doing here?" asked Mr. Wright.

"I was following my new girl Shawna, who happened to be studying law. So I agreed to come here with her so she could see a trial in action," said Larry, with a goofy smile on his face.

The sound of a whip echoed through the courtroom.

"Ow! ow! ow! ow! Franzy..." Larry said as he...cried a little?

"Now I recall!" said Prosecutor von Karma. "You were the foolish fool who foolishly testified at the last fool of a trial, in which I foolishly argued with Phoenix Wright, in this country!"

"Ah, yes! I remember your name now!" said the judge. "You're Harry Butz!"

"No! It's Larry Butz! I know how to spell my first name! I did pass junior high, after all!" said Mr. Butz, with an unconvincing smile.

"Witness!" said the judge. "Stop wasting the court's time! Testify truthfully, and perhaps Prosecutor von Karma will refrain from using her whip on you!"

"Yes, your honor!" smiled Mr. Butz.

(_I hope, for his sake, that he doesn't mess up his testimony!_)


	9. Chapter 9: Klema and Cykesquill Scenes

Warning: Klavier and Simon might be a little bit OOC in this chapter.

Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ace Attorney characters.

Ema's POV

_While the trial was going on….._

I sat up. I just had a scary nightmare, where I was coughing so much blood that I choked on it and died of suffocation. I took a few deep breaths to help clear my vision…and my lungs.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something on my nightstand. I turned fully and saw a bag of Snackoos and a bouquet of roses and tulips with a card.

(_Who could be so thoughtful?_)

I opened the card and was surprised to see the signature there.

"Why did the fop send these?" I wondered. Just then, the object of my confusion was standing in the doorway.

"Fraulein Skye!" Klavier Gavin nearly shouted in relief. "You are still awake!"

"Yes….and why are you so surprised?" I asked.

(_Am I missing something?_)

Klavier explained the stages of the Death Virus to me.

(_Oh...well, it's a good thing I'm still awake._)

"Prosecutor Gavin," I said out loud. "Why did you send me these flowers and Snackoos?"

"Oh, that! ..." He mumbled something under his breath.

"What?" I asked.

(_Did he just say what I think he said?_)

"I said that I sent them to you because I was sorry about arguing with you in front of everyone at People Park, and that I put you in charge of this case. Because of that, you were attacked by the criminal," Klavier said louder.

"Listen to me, Klavier Gavin!" I yelled angrily. "I worked on this case, not because you ordered me to, but because I wanted to catch this criminal and find out what he used in the syringe so that I could satisfy my scientific curiosity. It's also due to my own carelessness that I am in the hospital. I wasn't reading my surroundings carefully enough," I took a deep breath to calm myself down, then thought of something. "Speaking of catching this criminal, why are you not in the courtroom?"

"I stepped down so that I could make sure that the killer did not attack you again," replied Klavier.

"What? You did that…for me?!" I said in surprise, looking into his eyes.

"Yes. Not because I am your boss, but because I care about you, Fraulein Skye," confessed Klavier.

"Thank you...for stepping down from the trial and keeping me company," I said, still a little mad that he blamed himself, yet surprised at my own words. I ignored a throbbing pain in the back of my head as he smiled at me.

Athena's POV

In the next bed over, the pain in my head had receded, giving me some temporary relief. I opened my eyes, seeing only a blur of black and white. As my vision cleared, I noticed that the blur looked a lot like Simon.

"How are you feeling, Athena?"

(_Spoken like a true psychologist..._)

"I'm fine," I said as Simon smirked at me.

"Does Justice-dono know that you stole his mantra?" he asked jokingly as I smiled.

"Thanks for the flowers earlier," I said, ignoring the jibe. "So, what's been happening since I've been out?"

"We discovered more about the substance with which you were injected. It was named the Death Virus, and there are five stages involved: blood loss, headaches, nausea/dizziness, unconsciousness, and death. Chief Prosecutor, Wright-dono, and Justice-dono, among others, are working together to apprehend the criminal," replied Simon.

"That's good. Why don't you join in the effort? I'm sure that you'll be useful to have around if Mr. Edgeworth needs your help," I said.

"I have an honor-bound duty to protect my mentor's most beloved treasure," he explained, "should the foolish criminal who attacked you attempt to do more harm."

(_Aww…That's one of the sweetest things I've ever heard! ….I probably shouldn't tell him, or he'll stop saying things like that.)_

I was abruptly brought out of my thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Simon asked worriedly.

I swallowed back the bile, and murmured, "I think I'm on the third stage."

Simon, thankfully, heard my words and pressed the call button for the nurse, keeping a worried expression on his face as he eyed me the whole time.

As waves and waves of nausea and dizziness crashed over me, I only had one thought.

(_Uggggggggggghhhh…when will this end?_)


	10. Chapter 10: Still TD2 and Suspicions

Thank you to the 400+ people who read my story! Please keep reading and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ace Attorney characters.

Phoenix's POV

Witness Testimony

1\. I was sitting in the gallery during yesterday's trial, waiting for my girl Shawna to come out of the powder room.

2\. All of a sudden, I saw a dark shadow wearing jeans moving out of the courtroom!

3\. I couldn't say whether it was a guy or a girl.

4\. About an hour later, the bailiff ran into the courtroom and announced that the detective was attacked.

"So….," said the judge. "Are you saying that the defendant had an accomplice who carried out the crime while the defendant was in his seat?"

"No," replied Larry. "I'm saying that someone working with the man on trial attacked the detective while the man on trial stayed in the courtroom!"

"..." Everyone in the court just stared at Larry.

"CRAAAAAAACK!" The sound of the whip made everyone jump in their seats.

"You foolish fool! That is what the judge said! Stop foolishly fooling around!" said Franziska as she went into a whipping frenzy.

(_Poor Larry….He's sobbing with each whip crack. Too bad I don't feel like getting in her way….._)

When she was done, the judge cleared his throat. "Mr. Wright," he said. "Do you have any problems with the witness's testimony?"

"Yes, I do. Larry, you said that you saw a dark shadow moving out of the courtroom. However, I think what you really saw was this!"

"Take that!"

I presented the coat rack with the coat on it. "I believe that someone was wearing this coat. However, is there evidence showing that this person with the coat and jeans is connected to Mr. Eldoon? Did you see this dark shadow talk to the defendant?"

"No," Larry said, still smiling dreamily. (_He's probably thinking about Shawna_…..) His smile was wiped off his face by none other than Franziska von Karma.

*CRACK!*

"You pathetic witness! Your testimony has not helped the case at all! Why did you bother to testify?" raged Franziska.

"Hold it!" said Apollo. "This testimony has still provided some valuable information! This proves that the real criminal, who is not Mr. Eldoon, was here in the courtroom!"

"Objection! However, this witness has proven himself to be unreliable! How can we trust that what he says is the truth?" asked Franziska.

"Hmm…." said the judge. "This case has been an unusual one from the start….a criminal who was a medical professional ….the use of needles to attack or kill victims…. and this part of the trial, which commenced for a short period of time today. Unusual cases call for unusual circumstances. I will give the prosecution another six hours to find a reliable witness while the defense may investigate further. Court is adjourned." He banged his gavel.

Still Phoenix's POV

"Come on," I said to Trucy and Apollo. "We have to visit the clinic, then we have to get going so we don't miss the train!"

"The train?" asked Apollo.

"Where are we going, Daddy?" asked Trucy.

"I'll tell you after we leave the clinic," I promised them.

At the clinic, we rushed to the room with Athena and Ema inside, passing a vaguely familiar figure in a T-shirt and jeans. Prosecutor Blackquill came toward us. He looked very worried. "Athena has reached Stage 4 of the Death Virus," he told us.

(_Stage 4….isn't that…?_)

"You mean, Athena is unconscious?!" Apollo exclaimed.

"Yes, Justice-dono. Tell me that you have an antidote, or the last thing you will see is the blade of my sword!" threatened Prosecutor Blackquill.

"Not yet, but I have a hunch," I told him. He didn't look satisfied, but there was nothing he could do, so he went back to Athena's bedside.

I made my way to Ema, who, luckily for us, was still awake. I was a little surprised to see Gavin next to her, but I didn't have time to dwell on that.

"Ema," I asked her, "do you recognize this pen?"

"Yes!" she said. "The doctors and nurses at this clinic have those attached to their clipboards!...Actually, I don't think the doctor who just visited me had one."

(_Hmm…I wonder…._)

"Thanks, Ema! Now I have to make one more quick stop to confirm my suspicions!" I said.

I headed towards the train station, with Trucy and Apollo following me.


	11. Chapter 11: Spirit Channeling

Wow! Over 500 views of my story already! Please read and review! I'd appreciate some feedback on my writing skills or plot ideas.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ace Attorney characters.

Apollo's POV

Mr. Wright led us off the train into an old-fashioned looking town. "This is Kurain," he said, "where spirit mediums live and train."

"Spirit mediums? Oh, you mean like Pearl Fey?" asked Trucy.

"Yes," Mr. Wright said. "My old assistant, Maya Fey, also lives here. She is Pearls' cousin, and the Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique. We came here so that I could get some answers from the victim, Ms. Angie O' Genesis."

"Um, did you say, 'Get some answers from the victim?' " I asked. (_Are you feeling alright, Mr. Wright?_)

"Yes," he said as he knocked on the door to a mansion. "This is Fey Manor, where Pearls and Maya live."

"Nick!" said the woman who opened the door. Her black hair was in a topknot, and she wore a pink and purple robe tied with a red bow. She also had a weird stone necklace, which looked kind of familiar. "It's been so long since I've seen you! Did you like the Steel Samurai videos I sent you? How was the trial with the exploding courtroom?"

"I missed you too, Maya," said Mr. Wright. "Um, I would like to stay and catch up, but can you channel someone for me? I know it's sudden, but it's important."

"Sure! But why the emergency?" Maya asked.

"Do you remember Mr. Eldoon of Eldoon's noodles? Well…" Mr. Wright explained the situation to her.

"Oh, I see," said Maya. "Why don't you come into the Channeling Chamber? The spirit probably wouldn't try to use my body to escape, but I'd still like to take precautions."

(_Steel Samurai? Exploding courtroom? Channeling chamber? Using her body to escape? This woman sounds like an interesting friend of Mr. Wright's. Why hasn't he mentioned her?_)

She led us to a candle-filled, windowless room. She locked the door, and sat down, motioning for us to do the same. Then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

(_Whoa! Her face and her voice are completely different! Actually, she looks like the victim, Angie O' Genesis!_)

"Wow," whispered Trucy. "This is like the coolest magic trick I've ever seen!

Ms. Angie O'Genesis opened her eyes. "Hello," she said, "who are you?"

Mr. Wright replied, "I am Phoenix Wright, and these are Trucy and Apollo. We are the team defending the man accused of your murder."

Ms. Genesis said, "And who is this man?"

"It's Mr. Eldoon from Eldoon's noodles," I said.

"What? But he's not the murderer!" said Ms. Genesis.

"?! You mean, you know who your murderer is?" asked Mr. Wright.

"Yes. I caught a glimpse of my killer before I fell," said Ms. Genesis. "I can't remember his name, but he was a man who wore a T-shirt and jeans. I noticed a scar on his face, too."

(_Wait a minute! This man sounds familiar. Could it be…?!_)

"You mean, Dr. Cad Aver was your murderer?!" asked Mr. Wright.

"Yes! Now that you mention it, I remember now! That was his name!" Ms. Genesis exclaimed triumphantly.

"Tell us what else you remember about the night of your murder," I requested.

"I was having a bad day. When Mr. Eldoon put the shrimp in my bowl of noodles, I blew up at him. Then, I went to a table, passing the doctor. I angrily ate the noodles, but I left the shrimp alone. Then I walked over to the park to clear my head. The doctor must have followed me, and attacked when I was standing near the ditch. I felt a stab in my shoulder as I fell, and I died."

"But why would Dr. Aver come after you?"

"….I actually dated him for a little while. I broke up with him because he was constantly working. I loved him, but he never took off his lab coat, even when we were on our dates. I felt like he never paid enough attention to me or spent enough time with me. I don't know why he wore a T-shirt and jeans at the noodle stand or the park, or why he killed me."

"Thank you for clearing a few things up for us," said Mr. Wright.

"You're welcome," said Ms. Genesis. Suddenly, a change came over her, and Maya was sitting before us once again.

"So," she said, "how was it? Did you get any valuable information?"

"Yes," said Mr. Wright. "Thanks for helping us on short notice. We should probably get going-the trial starts in two and a half hours, and the train back should take about two hours."

"No problem! Hey, Nick, we should catch up sometime over a burger or two, maybe after you're done with this trial!"

"I'd like that," Mr. Wright said with a nostalgic smile.

All of a sudden, my phone rang with the Guitar Serenade. I picked it up.

"Apollo!" said Juniper. "In addition to Thena, Detective Skye is now also unconscious. There's not a lot of time left before they reach the final stage of the virus!"

"Mr. Wright!" I said. "We have to get going to the trial! We have to get the antidote to the virus before-"

I didn't get the chance to finish my sentence. We were already running to the train station.

When we reached the train, I finished my conversation with Juniper.

"We're making our way to the courtroom as fast as we can!" I told her.

"That's great! Thank you, Polly! ...You're the best co-worker Thena could have!" With that, Juniper hung up. I blushed, while Trucy looked at me curiously.

(_We better get the truth, or there will be two more dead victims on our heads! Watch out, Dr. Aver. Here comes Justice!_)


	12. Chapter 12: Trial, Day 3 (Part 1)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ace Attorney characters.

Phoenix's POV

"Court is in session for the trial of Guy Eldoon," said the judge.

"The defense is ready, your honor," I said.

"The prosecution is ready to crush the defense's arguments, your honor," said Franziska.

"Earlier today, we heard from an unreliable witness, who testified that he saw a mysterious shadow leave in the middle of the trial. This witness assumed that this shadow was the defendant's accomplice, although there has been no proof of this assumption being true. I gave an order to the prosecution to find a more reliable witness. Has such a witness been found?" asked the judge.

"Yes," said Franziska. "Witness! Come to the stand and testify to the court."

Dr. Aver stepped up. He was wearing his lab coat. (_Hmm…he must have just come from work._)

"Witness, please state your name and occupation," ordered the judge.

"I am Cad Aver, a doctor at Hickfield Clinic," Dr. Aver said.

Franziska said, "Unlike the foolish fool of a witness from earlier today, Dr. Aver does not think that the defendant had an accomplice. However, he believes that the defendant did murder the deceased victim. Since the defendant is standing on trial for the murder only, the living victims should not matter in this courtroom."

"Hmm…" said the judge. "That is a good point. Are there any objections from the defense to this theory?"

(_Hmm… if I don't object, then I only have to prove that Mr. Eldoon did not kill Ms. Genesis. If I object, then I have to prove that he didn't kill or attack all three victims.)_

"The defense has no objections to this theory," I said.

"Very well," said the judge. "Witness, please testify as to the motive of the defendant to kill the victim."

"Sure," said Dr. Aver.

Witness Testimony

1\. I was there when the victim and Mr. Nast were at the noodle stand.

2\. I saw the defendant and the victim argue about something.

3\. I couldn't hear what they argued about, but I guess that it was important.

4\. I think that the defendant killed the victim out of anger resulting from the argument.

"Hmm…" said the judge. "So you're saying that this was a crime of passion?"

"Yes," said Dr. Aver.

"Mr. Wright," said the judge. "Your cross-examination, please."

As I reviewed what the witness said, the third statement jumped out at me. (_Were they really arguing about something so important that it would make Mr. Eldoon so angry that he killed the victim out of rage?_)

"Objection!" I said. "I have proof that what the defendant and the victim were arguing about was not important."

"Take that!" I presented the bowl of noodles.

"A bowl of noodles…?" asked the judge. "What's wrong with it? The bowl looks fine to me."

"At the bottom of the bowl, there are a few pieces of shrimp. Apparently, the defendant was having a bad day, and she did not like shrimp with her noodles. This resulted in her blowing up and starting an argument with the defendant," I explained.

"How did you know that all they argued about was the shrimp?" asked Franziska.

"For one thing, the defendant had explained to me about the argument. Also, I had an old friend use her spirit channeling skills to let me talk to the deceased victim. I believe you remember her from the case involving Hazakura Temple," I answered.

"Ah, yes….Maya Fey, was it?" Franziska said.

"So," I said, "the defendant had no motive to kill the victim. Therefore, why would he do such a thing?"

"Perhaps the motive has not come to light yet," said Dr. Aver. "However, the defendant still had the means and opportunity to kill the defendant."

"Witness!" said the judge. "Please testify as to how the defendant could have committed the crime."

Witness Testimony

1\. After the victim finished her bowl of noodles, she walked off to the park.

2\. The defendant followed her, and I followed both of them.

3\. The defendant pushed the needle into her neck, and she fell into a ditch.

4\. It has to be the defendant! After all, no one else was near the ditch, and he used to be a doctor.

"I see…so only the defendant could have killed the victim," said the judge. "Mr. Wright, you may begin your cross-examination."

(_Is it true that no one else was near the ditch? Do I have proof that suggests that someone else was there? Phoenix, think! This is the opportunity you have been waiting for!)_


	13. Chapter 13: Trial, Day 3 (Part 2)

Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ace Attorney characters.

"Objection!" I said. "There is no definitive proof that Mr. Eldoon was at the park, except for this witness's testimony. Furthermore, I have proof that someone else was there at the park."

"Take that!" I presented the pen from Hickfield Clinic.

"Is this…a pen?" asked the judge. "What is this substance on it?"

"It's mud, your honor," I said. "To be more specific, it's the same mud that was found in the ditch where the victim's body was found."

"So this means…Oh!" said the judge.

"I see that you understand the significance of this muddy pen, your honor. The pen was stained when the criminal killed the victim. Furthermore, the pen itself was found near Athena Cykes' body after she was attacked. The logical assumption that one could make is that the pen got muddy when the criminal killed Ms. O'Genesis, and the same criminal dropped the pen as he attacked Athena."

(_I think I understand what happened now…I just have to play my cards right, like during a poker game._)

A low chuckle could be heard through the courtroom.

"Who is that? This is no laughing matter!" said the judge. "We are talking about murder and assault!"

"I'm sorry, your honor," said Dr. Aver. His lab coat was gone, and he was wearing a T-shirt and jeans. He somehow looked more sinister, his scar more noticeable. "I was impressed by the defense's assertions. Please continue, Mr. Wright. What else is special about that pen?"

"Um…." I paused, nervous of this new Dr. Aver's reaction. "If you look closely, your honor, you will see that there is a red cross on it, meaning that this pen belonged to someone who had been to a medical institution. I talked to one of the surviving victims at Hickfield Clinic, and she told me that the clinic staff used them. She also mentioned that a specific doctor was missing his pen."

"Which doctor was it?!" demanded the judge.

"Take that!" I shouted as I presented the profile of Dr. Aver.

The court descended into chaos at my accusation.

"Order! Order in the court!" said the judge. "Mr. Wright, what is the meaning of this? Is the witness really the criminal?"

"Witness! Tell us the truth! Did you or did you not kill Ms. Angie O' Genesis?" demanded Franziska.

"Yes," said Dr. Aver. "Mr. Wright, since you seem to understand what really happened, why don't you explain?"

"…Alright," I said. "Dr. Aver and the victim were dating. The victim broke up with the doctor, and his negative emotions triggered a multi-personality disorder, and I believe that he is under a different personality right now, as shown by his wardrobe change. In this personality, he is a raging psychopath who enjoys killing. Under this same personality, he killed Ms. Genesis using a virus he had developed, and he targeted Athena Cykes and Ema Skye because they would have discovered his identity."

(_Wow…there was quite a bit of psychology involved just now. Athena and Prosecutor Blackquill would be jealous that they weren't the ones who figured it out._)

"So that's how he knew so much about the virus, even though it was a new creation!" said Apollo.

"Now that rock star and that samurai can feel my pain, of not having someone you love love you back," Dr. Aver said.

"You know," I turned to Dr. Aver, "the victim didn't break up with you because she didn't love you anymore…she broke up with you because she thought you didn't have time for her because you were constantly working."

All of a sudden, Dr. Aver shifted back to his normal personality. "She loved me?" he asked, a little disbelieved.

(_Is he trying to blink away those tears in his eyes?_)

"Yes," I said. "And if she could see you now, I think she would agree with me."

Dr. Aver smiled sadly. He said, "Thank you for your kind words. I'm sorry for the trouble I caused. I hope that this will make up for it."

He held up a glass vial. "This is the antidote to the Death Virus," he explained. "It should cure the patients immediately with no side effects."

"Thank you," I said. "Your honor, can we finish this trial? We have to get this to the clinic right away."

"Oh! Yes," the judge cleared his throat. "I believe that I can hand down my verdict now. The court finds the defendant, Mr. Guy Eldoon, ….."

NOT GUILTY

Confetti rained down on Mr. Eldoon's head as Trucy, Apollo, and I rushed off to Hickfield Clinic.


	14. Chapter 14: Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ace Attorney characters.

Phoenix's POV

Maya and I were sitting in a fast food restaurant. Maya, of course, was chowing down on her burger.

"I miss this," she said in between bites. "It's been what, seven years since I last saw you?"

"Yeah…" I said. "Thanks for lending me the Steel Samurai videos and sending me that letter. They kept my spirits up when I was feeling down in the dumps."

"You're welcome! Nick, you should come to Kurain more often!" said Maya.

"Or you could come to the Wright Anything Agency," I said. "I'm sure Apollo, Athena, and Trucy want to know more about you."

"Alright! I'll persuade the elders to let me visit more often!" said Maya, who looked determined. "After all, I am the Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique! They can't say no to me!"

(_Maya, you know that's not what being the Master is about ….right?_)

Trucy's POV

Pearl and I were at the Wright Anything Agency. I was showing her my magic panties and Mr. Hat.

After one of my more spectacular magic tricks, I asked her, "Pearl? Do you think Daddy should find someone, who could be a new Mommy for me?"

Pearl replied,"Yes! When I was younger, I tried to get Mystic Maya and Mr. Nick together. In fact, I still believe that they are each other's special someone!"

"Alright!" I said. "Let's get them together!"

We stayed in the agency, sharing ideas on how to get Daddy and Maya to confess their love for each other. I can't wait to get a new mommy!

Athena's POV

Simon and I were window shopping. It _was_ going to be Christmas in a few days, after all.

"I'm so jealous!" I blurted out. "Mr. Wright used psychology without me…even if he meant dissociative identity disorder instead of multiple personality disorder…and even if I _was_ in the clinic."

Simon just said, "I'm just glad that you have not crossed the Styx just yet."

I could hear the relief in his voice. (_In fact, a lot of relief. Hmm…could it be?_)

"By the way," I said. "Thanks for staying by me, even when I was unconscious."

I pecked him on the cheek, and he blushed, while I heard his heart skip a beat. I started to pull away when he didn't do anything, but then he pulled me in for a long kiss.

(_Best. Christmas. Gift. Ever._)

Apollo's POV

My heart hammering, I knocked on the door. I couldn't stop thinking about her, ever since that phone call...

"Apollo?" asked Juniper. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to ask…"

I steeled myself and took a deep breath.

"Will you go on a date with me, Juniper Woods?" I yelled. (_Darn it! I forgot to turn down my Chords of Steel!_)

Juniper didn't seem to mind. She had a beautiful smile on her face. "Yes!" she said. Then she pecked me on the cheek. I decided to be brave, as I dipped her and kissed her on the lips. When I pulled away, she said with a dazed smile, "You just made this Christmas even better."

Ema's POV

After I was injected with the antidote, I woke up. The fop was standing there, with a bouquet of roses and a package of Snackoos.

"Klavier Gavin! How long have you been standing there?" I asked him.

"I've never left your side. I was too worried to be of any help to Herr Edgeworth. Also, I had something to ask you," he explained.

"What is it?" I wondered.

"Fraulein Skye, will you go out with me?" he asked.

(_Even though he is still a glimmerous fop, he did stay in this room with Prosecutor Blackquill for company for me…._)

"Alright," I said.

"Really?" he asked. He looked surprised, like he didn't expect me to say yes.

"Yes! So…are those for me?"

"Ja," he nodded. As he came closer and put them down on the nightstand, he hugged me and I hugged back, both of us relieved that I was still alive.

Miles' POV

"I'm glad that it's over, sir!" said Detective Gumshoe. "What happened to that doctor, anyway?"

"He has been placed into a mental institution to keep his alternate personality under control," I responded. "There will be no charges placed against him, because he could not help himself when his alternate personality takes charge."

I was about to say more, but there was a knock on the door. "Come in," I said. Just then, a familiar girl with a key in her hair, a scarf shaped like a raven, and wearing a pink shirt, a black skirt, and matching black shoes, came in.

"Kay?!" I asked.

"Hey pal, what are you doing here?" asked Detective Gumshoe.

"Hey, Gummy and Mr. Edgeworth! I'm on vacation for the winter holidays. I thought I would stop by and visit you," explained Kay Faraday, my old assistant in investigation.

"Hmph…I suppose that it wouldn't be a problem," I admitted.

"Yeah! We could watch reruns of the Jammin' Ninja!" said Kay.

(_...! The Steel Samurai is way better than the Jammin' Ninja! We should watch the Steel Samurai instead!_)

"Objection!"


End file.
